lpspopularfandomfandomcom-20200213-history
Chilly Mist
Chilly Mist is a character created by Kitty Watermelon. She is currently 13 years old, and is a artist who is shy, but is very optimistic. Appearance Chilly is a grayish-brown cat with lots of fur. She has dark gray-brown front paws, tail, ears, and a tuft of fur on her head. She has a pink nose and pink fur from her ears. She has green-blue eyes. She will occasionally wear a collar and a blue hoodie. Personality Chilly has a optimistic outlook on life, and wants to make the best out of it. She enjoys drawing, and is often praised for her art skills. She is afraid of many things, especially knifes, so she tends to be cautious. However, she is a hypocrite, and often is stubborn, and hates being told what to do. If she meets someone for the first time, she usually doesn't say much until around 2 days of being around them, then she'll start speaking. She is very shy, and doesn't like being around boys who are SUPER into girls. History (NOTE: These are MY episodes. If you feel like this doesn't fit with you, then go make your own episodes. Thank you. C:) Before she moved to Orange County, she lived in Canada on an island. She lived in a house with her 2 other sisters. Chilly never met her dad, as her dad was killed before she was born. Chilly soon became friends with Naomi, as both of their parents are friends, and related in some way... A few years pass, and Naomi moves to Orange County. They still kept in touch, often having FaceTime conversations. Chilly was glad that Naomi was still her friend after all of the years they couldn't hang out. Around 2 years later, Chilly is told that they are moving to Orange County. Chilly is super excited, but also a bit scared that Naomi won't hang out with her at all. After packing up and traveling to Orange County, they move in and Chilly was able to skip a grade and go into grade 9. She was put in Orange County Day, and Chilly was making fun of the school name while her mother was driving her there. More info soon... Relationships Family Ms. Mist - Chilly doesn't understand why her mother doesn't like her. She hopes that her mother stops being mean to her one day. Krista Mist - Chilly is okay with Krista, but she doens't like the fact that she threatens her alot, with knives. Chilly thinks that she can be a jerk, and tries to avoid her. Chilly also loves to point out how dumb Krista is academically, as Krista gets Ds and Fs. Riley Mist - Chilly is supportive of her homosexual sister, but doesn't understand why Riley is so tall, but is still the same age as Krista. Canon Characters Brooklyn Hayes - Chilly relates and sympathizes with Brooke, since they both don't have dads. Though Chilly thinks that having no dad is NOT a reason to be mean to everybody. Savannah Reed - By Brooklyn and Naomi's influence, she doesn't like Savannah, but is willing to give her a chance. Fandom Characters Naomi Augustine - Chilly has been friends with Naomi since she was around 1 year old. After Naomi moved, they still texted and called eachother on the phone. After Chilly moved to where Naomi's school was, they were reunited, and usually hung out. Quotes "Naomi! I haven't seen you in years!" - Chilly when she reunites with Naomi. Trivia *Chilly is the smallest teen out of the characters, being 3'11. *Chilly is supposed to be in grade 8, but she has a high IQ, so she was able to skip a grade. *Chilly usually starts her sentences with "you know...". __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Yuki's Characters Category:Characters Category:Girls OCD Category:Girls Category:Teenagers Category:Cats Category:Munchkin Cats